1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical connector for connecting an optical fiber cord to a photoelectric device or for connecting optical fiber cords together.
2. Description of the Related Art
One conventional structure, by which an optical connector holds an optical fiber cord, is disclosed in JP-A-58-185810U.
In this optical connector, a U-shaped groove is formed in a clamp formed by a thin metal sheet, and this U-shaped groove portion is press-fitted on a sheath (covering) of an optical fiber cord in biting relation thereto, thereby holding the optical fiber cord. Here, a width of the U-shaped groove is slightly smaller than the diameter of the cord, and an open end of this U-shaped groove expands gradually toward the open side thereof. When inserting the optical fiber cord into the U-shaped groove, the optical fiber cord is introduced into the U-shaped groove through the expanding open end thereof, and side edge portions of this U-shaped groove bite into the sheath of the cord.
However, in the connector disclosed in JP-A-58-185810U, when the optical fiber cord is introduced into the U-shaped groove through the expanding open end thereof, a large force, compressing the optical fiber cord radially inwardly, acts on this optical fiber cord, so that a strain due to this compression develops in the optical fiber itself, which invites a problem that a light loss increases.